In The Pouring Rain
by Kuro.Solstice xxxx Ao.Eclipse
Summary: 3 years past: Robin took on death by lightning, witnessed by Starfire. 3 years future: Nightwing returns to the titans on a rainy night, exactly like the one when Robin had died. R&R better than it sounds.
1. Back At Night

Hey… I'm BrokenGoth, call me Bee… Nothing to say really… Read it… Review it.. Blah blah blah.

Disclaimer. Don't own it. Never will.

* * *

The rain pounded on the roof of Titans Tower, the sound of thunder and crash of lightning ringing through the hallways. All were lying silent in their beds, dreamily sleeping, quietly, soundly, all but one. Starfire lie staring at the roof, her mind swirling, her body shaking. She did not like the rain. It had been 3 years since it had happened; she was only 16 then. 3 years ago she had loved the rain. 3 years ago she began to hate the rain. 3 years ago, was when Robin disappeared.

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

"**Starfire?" **

**The alien girl turned at the call of her name, the rain soaking her through, and she smiled at the boy wonder as he stood in the doorway before her.**

"**Star, what are you doing out here? It's freezing."**

**Starfire smiled, beckoning him outside to come to her, and he looked back down the stairwell, closing the door behind him and smiling as he walked over to her.**

"**So, what are you doing out in the rain anyway?" Robin's voice inquired her to answer as the thunder bellowed throughout the sky, lightning flashing and the rain pounding with a steady wave as Starfire looked out over the crashing ocean.**

"**I find it all quite fascinating. These 'thunderstorms' are like music of Nature, yes? With a deadly light show, loud drums, and a steady metronome straight from the heavens all in one. I enjoy the rain, Robin. Do you like the rain?"**

**Robin smiled at her, in absolute awe of how she looked at the world so thoroughly, took nothing for granted. He opened his mouth to speak but was suddenly thrown to the ground. Starfire gasped as she saw a figure attacking him as he yelled. She threw the man off of Robin, knocking him unconscious as his head made contact with the ground. Starfire leaned Robin against a wall gently and put a hand on his chest worriedly.**

"**Robin!"**

**He opened his eyes and smiled, moving her away so he could stand.**

"**I'm fine St-ARRR!!!"**

**Suddenly lightning shot down mid-sentence, shooting him right in the chest, burning his skin, making him scream, making him bleed. Starfire screamed as Robin burned before her.**

**The lightning ended, His body standing straight up and she looked at him, unable to see clearly in the dark.**

"**Robin?" **

**Lightning flashed, revealing his burnt skin and charred face as he slowly began to tilt over and fall off the side of the building. She screamed as she couldn't fly after him, sheer joy being opposite of what she felt as she watched him fall into the ocean, a loud splash resounding, and she never saw him arise.**

"**ROBIN!! NO!!! PLEASE! ROBIN!!"**

_**End Flashback…**_

* * *

Starfire shot up in her bed as the alarm went off and all the lights flashed, signaling a break-in. She flew out of her room, the others' doors opening as well as they all headed towards the front door. The rain flew into the tower from the opened front door, a dark figure standing in the doorway.

Starfire growled, her eyes glowing, starbolts ready as she floated in the air.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!"

The figure looked up, and everyone gasped as Starfire dropped to the floor, her starbolts extinguishing themselves immediately. She looked into his black and white mask, the one she only remembered in her dreams, and now, it was there, in front of her. He looked up, his black hair slicked down to his face from the rain, his uniform dripping.

"Starfire…"

Starfire blinked, unbelievingly at first as she looked at him, no longer a boy, but not quite yet a man…

"…Robin?"

He smiled as he stepped towards her into a slightly better lighting, revealing his hair slightly longer, his height slightly taller, and his muscles much more defined.

"I actually go by Nightwing now, but you can call me whatever you want, because I'm back."

Tears formed in the corners of Starfire's eyes as the others ran up to him, asking him what had happened, where he had gone, what he had done. But all Starfire could do was stare, stare at the one she had loved for so long, the one she had hoped would come back day by day, and had almost given up hope on. Robin looked at her, and quickly came to her at the sight of her tears. He wiped her face with his thumbs gently, and looked her in the eye, pulling off his mask, causing her to cry more as she looked into his own eyes for the first time.

"Starfire, are you okay?"

She nodded meekly, falling into his arms as he hugged her softly, whispering sweetly into her ear about how much he had missed her, and how he was never going to leave again, how he would be there forever.

"Forever is a long time."

"I like long-term things."

Starfire smiled and held him closer as she looked into his eyes, his bright blue shining eyes as he began to lean closer to her, and she did the same. Their lips met and the others smiled, glad they finally had realized they were in love.

* * *

Sorry, this chapter's crap, its short, its all… aeihjifckjdssfdc. Ick. I don't like it. Of course, I don't like most of what I write. Do you like it? Well good for you. Keep reading. The next chapter's coming soon.

-Bee. 8(=''=)8


	2. The Dream

Nnnnggggh…. Sorry, sorry. I said next chapter was coming soon, I know, but I had a hand injury for the past while- so here it is, the 2nd chapter.

-Still do not own this show.

The two pulled apart from the kiss and smiled softly. Robin brushed some hair behind her ear and she leaned into his hand and looked up at him, a confused look becoming visible on her face as she saw a strange look in his eyes.

"Robin? Are you alright?"

He nodded and took her hands, leaning into her ear.

"Come with me…"

She shivered as his hot breath rolled down her bare shoulders, his raspy voice full of desire. She nodded and he ran up the stairs with her, the others standing there, dumb-founded.

Robin led her round the corners of the long hallways and Starfire stole some stray glances at him, and saw that the wild flame that flickered in his eye grew stronger and stronger.

They reached her room's door and he opened it and pulled her inside, locking the door when they were both inside.

"Robin? Why must the door be locked?"

He turned and kissed her passionately and she gasped against his lips. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes, his breathing ragged and unsteady.

"Because I don't need them seeing me doing things to you…"

Starfire's eyes widened as his hands reached for the hem of her skirt, which she let him pull down, her top soon following. He ran his hands down her sides sensually and she shivered, a small moan coming from her lips. He smiled and pulled her panties down and she blushed a little as they fell round her ankles, his hands slithering up her back, reaching to unhook her bra.

He stared at her for a while and smiled at her, kissing her chest and she gasped at the feeling.

"You're beautiful, Star."

She held back the tears of joy she felt as she heard her old nickname again. She looked up and he was undressed suddenly and she blushed, never having seen such a wonderous sight.

She looked him up and down subconsciously and whispered.

"Glorious…"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and she gasped as she felt his desire pressing against her legs.

"I need you star.."

She looked up at him and nodded and he smiled at her and kissed her, leading her over to the bed. He laid her down and crawled over her, and began kissing her body, and she moaned as his hot kisses went down lower and lower. She gasped loudly as he began licking inside her, and her eyes rolled back in pleasure.

"Oh… Oh Robin…"

He began licking harder at the sound of his name. She groaned in ecstasy as he continued. He stopped at some point and she looked up, somewhat disappointed.

"Robin…"

Suddenly she gasped in pain and flinched as he pushed his member deep inside of her. He slowly pulled back and pushed in again, and she sighed as the pain began to melt away, a feeling of sheer pleasure replacing it. He began to pick up the pace, pushing harder and deeper each time, causing her to moan softly each time.

"Oh… Oh robin… Faster… Faster!!"

He went even faster and she gasped and moaned, not conscious of the sounds she made. She could feel something building up inside her, and her whole body began to shake as she dug her nails into his back, causing blood to come out.

"ROBIN!!!!!"

At the feel of her orgasm he let loose of the built-up feel inside his body and screamed as he ejaculated into her. The two fell onto the bed in a sweaty heap and Robin held her closely as he pulled himself out of her.

Starfire panted softly.

"Robin… I missed you so much…"

Robin abruptly sat up and put on his clothes, and Starfire looked at him.

"Robin? What are you doing?"

Robin turned and laughed maniacally, suddenly turning into Speedy.

"You can't catch me, BITCH!"

Speedy ran out of the room and Starfire screamed loudly and the others ran into the room, yelling her name asking her what had happened.

"Starfire! Star! STAR!!"

"STARFIRE!!"

Starfire sat up and punched the person calling her name and he fell to the floor with a yelp. She panted loudly as she looked over the side of the bed, her breath coming out in short gasps.

The boy on the floor sat up, holding his bleeding nose and turned to her, a shocked look on his face, and he began to laugh.

"That must have been some dream you were having, huh?" Robin shook his head as he walked over to her desk and put a tissue over his nose. Starfire blinked at him a few times before responding.

"R… Robin? You are alive? And you are not Speedy with the 'you can not catch me bitch' lines?"

Robin looked at her, his eyebrows arched high on his forehead.

"Uh, yeah. Wait no! I mean; I'm alive, and no I am not Speedy…. Since when did he say you couldn't catch him? And let alone call you a bitch?"

Starfire stared at him and shook her head.

"It must have been a bad dream…"

"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME, BITCH!"

Speedy ran past the room and Starfire's jaw dropped, and she looked at Robin, who was staring at the doorway with a confused look on his face. Raven soon ran by, yelling some indignant curse words at the running boy.

Robin shook his head and laughed softly, turning to Starfire.

"It's okay now Star. Come into the kitchen any time- breakfast is going to be ready soon." He leaned over and kissed her cheek softly, leaving her with a blush on her cheeks.

"Hey."

Starfire turned to see a smoking cricket on her drawer, and her jaw dropped and she had a horrified look on her face.

The cricket looked both ways before lifting one of its wings.

"You wanna buy a watch?"

HELLOO! THIS IS ONE OF BEE'S FRIENDS HERE!! I finished this story for her :P She had gone to the bathroom, and she had ended this chapter at the line "Robin… I missed you so much…" and he was supposed to kiss her and say "I missed you too star; but im here to stay now." But NO! hahaha she doesn't know I changed it, and is gonna publish this! BWAAAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! You guys can tell her I did it.  it's allll riiight with meeee!

-Chocolate Bear! I do not have a fanfiction account! THIS IS CHOCO BEAR! NOT BEE! BWAAAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!


End file.
